median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Nihlathak (NPC)
Nihlathak is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *"What?" *"Hmmmm?" *"Yes?" Introduction *"Well, well. The siege has everything in short supply...except fools. Why would you seek this place, stranger? Are you a vulture come to loot the bodies of our fallen warriors? Regardless, this is no place to make a name for yourself. The mountain is ours to protect. It is only a matter of time before Hell's legions are routed." Introduction (Necromancer) *"Ah, a Necromancer. While I admire your courage and seeking out the darkest side of magic, we really have little need for your skill. The Battle will turn soon enough without your mettle, yet I should have expected to see your kind here, you're like a moth to the flame, drawn to all it's dead, it feeds your in more ways than one, does it not?" Introduction (Assassin) *"Well, well. An assassin. Well I'm sure we are all grateful for your presence in our troubled town, you need not have made the journey. I can personally say that your skills are not required here. You would serve your clan better elsewhere." Gossip *"Qual-Kehk is useless. He has blindly sent our warriors to their deaths, assuming Baal's legions would fight as men do. Of course, everyone knows they do not." *"The demon hordes have grown powerful beyond measure, aided by our foolish mistakes. But I may have found a way to correct those mistakes..." *"If you have nothing useful for me, be on your way!" *"The Council of Elders always believed itself prepared for the coming of the Three. Obviously, we were not prepared enough." *"Oh yes...I remember our warriors as children. Malah would set their broken bones and give them powders for their fevers. Now, they return to her with wounds that will never heal. I am tired...Please...leave me." *"I have long been criticized, but especially of late -- since the deaths of my fellow Elders. Through it all, I have learned one thing. Each man must do what's right, no matter what others may think." Gossip (About Nihlathak) Anya: *"Nihlathak was the last of our Elders, whose charge it was to safeguard the mountain. He alone tried to guide us through the most desperate time in our history -- but he was just as helpless as the rest of us. I cannot forgive his betrayal, but I can learn from it." Larzuk: *"Nihlathak's despair is infectious -- and his behavior does not befit an Elder of his stature. I think we'd be better off without him." Quests Siege on Harrogath *"After so many have died, who are you to think you can accomplish what our warriors could not?" *"What are you still doing here? I thought you were going off to die. Go...Be quick about it." *"Ending the siege does not earn immediate respect, outsider. Respect only comes with sacrifice -- something I'm sure you know nothing of." Rescue on Mount Arreat *"You have proven you can take life, warrior, but can you save it as well?" *"Did you ever stop to think why these demons are capturing Qual-Kehk's men? Why they are attacking us? Have you considered what Baal wants with the mountain? No. You've not. You have no idea what you are dealing with." *''"So. You brought the lost sheep home to the shepherd. Well done."'' Prison of Ice *"Anya! Who have you been talking to? Likely, It was that meddling Malah. Well, I'll tell you what really happened. Anya came to me for guidance, after receiving a vision that her mother and younger brother were trapped in the lands beyond the Ice Caves. She had decided to go rescue them. I told her that her quest was a foolish one and that she would be safer staying within the city walls. However, she is a willful girl and would not listen to me. The next morning, she was gone. No one is more distraught than I over losing her. However, if you feel the need to be Malah's errand child, I won't try to stop you." *"Look, I've told you! She's dead! If you knew what was good for you, you'd concentrate your efforts on saving Harrogath -- not on lost causes like Anya." Category:NPCs